


Raveleijn 2.0

by Pixerke



Category: Raveleijn
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-26
Updated: 2014-09-26
Packaged: 2018-02-18 21:36:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2362922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixerke/pseuds/Pixerke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raveleijn is a show in the themeparc the Efteling. it is based in a tv show that is based on a book of the same name. </p><p>The show has had 2 major versions running since its opening. the first version is the one most true to the book. But even that show went trough a couple of minor changes. Characters were cut, others were added. But the story never became clear. Even people who had read the book this show was based on had a hard time following the story.<br/>I tried to work all the versions into 1 general story. </p><p>This version is what the show is now. with a little bit of fantasy on my part in trying to get it written out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Raveleijn 2.0

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second attempt to try and write a story. so please cut me some slack.  
> but I would love to hear from you about what I should work on.

A man can be seen running through the crowed clearly searching for something.  
“Sorry to disturb you, but I am looking for my children. They have disappeared.  We live near here, just at the edge of the woods, in the old mill. They walked into the woods last night and that is the last I’ve seen from them. I know that they found an old map under the old oak tree and it is that map that they are following now. That map and a murder of crows that is.  
  
In the woods Thomas, his younger brother Maurits and twin sisters Emma en Lisa are looking for their youngest brother Joost. Thomas is carrying the map that joost has found. They stumble upon the ruin of a town’s gate. On the gate it says Raveleijn.  
At the same moment in the city of Raveleijn, Halina stands on her tower. She sends her ravens to collect the riders of legend.  The ravens fly through the gate and arrive in the forest where the children are still looking for Joost. Each raven lands on the arm of one of the children and deliver Halina’s missive. “Enter the magical city Raveleijn”.  
The children are walking towards the gate when Thomas notices writing on the wall above the gate. “Raveleijn, where ravens will be riders. “ The children walk trough the gate into the mist and arrive in Raveleijn.  When they walked through the gate the ravens transformed into horses and the children changed into knights.  
  
As soon as they arrive in Raveleijn they hear the mental message from Halina. “Long ago Raveleijn was ruled by an evil ruler, Count Olaf. He repressed his subjects from is tower. You have finally come. My messengers, the ravens, have brought you to me. You have come as riders to save our people from the suppression of Olaf. “  
  
“Olaf, who’s Olaf “asks Maurits. Lisa ads “We have come to look for our brother Joost”  
A Knight dressed in brown riding a brown horse appears from behind the tower.  
“Joost, brother mine, you where in the magic city before us?”  
“Yes, I discovered this place earlier. Follow me, I’ll show you around”.  
  
When they reach the town lake they find Halina waiting for them. Before she can say anything a falcon flies over them. Halina panics and yells to the riders “Look out a Falcon. That means Olaf is coming”. The lake starts to stir and slowly Olaf appears from the water. “What are you riders doing uninvited in MY city. “ “The ravens have brought us hear. We’ve come to save your subjects. Joost tells him. “You have no idea what I can do.” Olaf yells and whit one clap from his whip two guard appear with a cape for Olaf.  “Olaf have mercy on our people, they are innocents.” Halina pleads to the count. “Halina, Shut up.  Guard takes here away”  
The guard captures Halina and brings her to the town square where Olaf threatens here with his sword. He then sends her to a cage. As soon as she is locked in the cage fills with smoke and Halina disappears.  
“We have to save her” Thomas yells as he runs towards Olaf. Joost tries to follow him but gets distracts by the guards.  
Thomas reaches Olaf, but Olaf is prepared for an attack. He pulls his sword and drives Thomas back. In an attempt to get away from Olaf Thomas climb some barrels. But Olaf is right behind him. The struggle continues and Thomas successfully pushes Olaf down only to have the fall dampened by a marked stall canvas.  Olaf scrambles up again and continues the fight.  
  
In the meantime Joost is fighting the guards. He manages to chase them trough the town’s gate and up toward the tower.  
  
Both fights reach the tower at the same time. The Guards distract Thomas and Joost while Olaf runs up the stairs. Joost pushes both guards over the wall while Thomas chases Olaf.  
When he reaches the top of the tower he finds Olaf waiting for him. Olaf pushes Thomas over the edge of the tower but Thomas can grab one of the flag ropes and slights safely to the ground. Olaf disappears in a puff of smoke and appears by one of the other city gates with a new set of guards, just as Lisa is about to enter the city.  She easily fights the guards and Olaf who realizes he cannot win disappears in a puff of smoke towards the tower.  
He uses his magically enforced voice to taunt the riders. “You can’t do a thing against my dark powers. My guard of fire will destroy you”  
A Fiery knight appears but when the riders are about to get close to him, he turns into a five headed dragon.  The Riders try to beat the dragon one by one, but they can’t even hurt the beast. They do discover during their attacks that each of their weapons uses the powers of an element. They decide to join their efforts and newfound powers in order to destroy the dragon. Joost rides past the beast causing the earth to break under its feet. Lisa sends jets of water from her lance. Emma sends metal discs at the beast, maurits uses his wooden crossbow and Thomas sends flames towards the beast using his sword.  
The power of those five element combined is enough to defeat the beast. The dragon comes crashing down and dies.  
The moment the dragon dies a cloud of smoke appears in the cage on the town square, and out of the smoke comes Halina. She turns to Olaf and sais “Olaf disappear from this city” and with a twist of her amulet his clothes disappear, leaving him in his striped underwear. She then directs him back toward the lake he came from. Olaf and his guard have no other choice than to get in the lake and disappear from Raveleijn.  Once she is sure Olaf is gone for good, Halina turns towards the riders and thanks them. But the riders have already left. She climbs the tower and tries to call her ravens to her, but in staid five ibises appear, this is how she knows that Raveleijn will always be safe from Olaf. Then she sees that the Riders once again ride trough the magic town gate  
They arrive home, each with a raven following them.  
Only a few feed from the gate they find their father, who takes his children in a hug.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think.


End file.
